User talk:Tigercat
Yeh, those lame builds rlly are... lame! Anyway, welcome to the wiki. – '★ Sazzy ' 15:56, 6 August 2008 (EDT) RE:Your rant on Build:Team - HB Snareway Just because a build is easy to run doesnt imply that its lame, every build has its counter. Sway looked leet at the beginning, then when people realized it got 1-2 wins they moved on to things like hex stacks, condition stacks, etc. 19px*Jebus* Is Enter my contest! 15:58, 6 August 2008 (EDT) :this is cool i didnt even no this chat page is here :). anyways just because a build is easy to run doesnt mean its lame. It is lame because it totally abuses the capping system and it takes the fun out of the game AND it is easy to run. I tend to be a total ahole when i comes to lame builds because when you get into top 100 but are getting -25 from people worse then you but running lame builds that are really easy to run, it really really pisses you offTigercat 20:44, 6 August 2008 (EDT) :: Do you really think people are getting into the top 100 just because they are running this? do you -really- believe that? If so, why do you think that and how do you know that? --Malcanthet 01:45, 7 August 2008 (EDT) :::LOL ive seen plenty of people who get top 100 only running lame builds like snare and dual melds. Have you ever seen someone like elena run a real monk build? because i have and shes the worst healer ive ever seen in the top 100. Yes plenty of people have only got top 100 cause of lame builds lol its not that hard to get top 100 with a build like this. I know this because um ive been in the top 200 for quite a while and i no bascially everyone whose been in top 100 and what they run cause you gotta know that stuff in competitive hb.Tigercat 10:20, 7 August 2008 (EDT) ::::So basically, you've never been top 100? – '★ Sazzy ' 10:38, 7 August 2008 (EDT) :::::no ive been top 100 quite a few times running different builds everytime. the highest I got to was r80 back in march, before i went 3-4 in MaT and got -100 rating sending me out of the top 200 ( stupid howls and almost they both tanked me). getting top 100 isnt hard but once you are in it, it is all grind and boring so i ussualy try a new build and tank once i get to about r90. If you look on gw.com it has my last time i was in top 100. after i was learning how to sin for a long time so my stats look really bad but now i am back on monk and flying through the ladder again.Tigercat 11:46, 7 August 2008 (EDT) I like your account name :) ive seen u two fighting before and it is quite interesting. Haglorio bastalk 15:06, 7 August 2008 (EDT) :::::: well i guess i can accept that some people -do- suck at certain aspects of the game like healing; however, I still think you need some small bit of skill to get that high (The one thing i've noticed on OBS is differen't brackets of ranks definetly have a large skill gap most of the time). Its not like everyone with snareway in top 100 is a crappy greenhorn. I still don't think its right to persecute them because they are not a balanced player; a strategy is a strategy and all's fair in love and war. I will agree though that to a small degree it is kind of disgruntling that they have to do less work then you.--Malcanthet 17:57, 7 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::haha i do fight with naa quite alot because hes a lamer and an ahole at the same time :). And yes people who run snare into top 100 do have skill, just not skill to be top 100. they have skill to be like rank 300 or 400 running a real build but definently not top 100 skill.Tigercat 18:42, 7 August 2008 (EDT) :::::What if they run snare and have top 100 skill?Teutonic 16:18, 8 August 2008 (EDT) I have no idea what bs you are talking. You have only run monks in top 200 so (dont give me the not meldway shit, monk is still for lamers) stop saying others dont run real builds, lol, though snareway is pretty no skillz, not as lame as old meldway tho. I rly dunno why people play hb outside of sin, its fuck boring with one and worse w/o (but addictive t.t). —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 17:43, 8 August 2008 (EDT) : rawr what are you talking about. You obviously havent been following me very long. I first got top 100 back in march as a monk and got up to rank 80. rawr idk who you are or what you are talking about. Monk is not lame if you run a real build. If it were lame you would see more damage monks in the top 20 but aside from depeche and canada ftw their are none. yes they are kind of unfair but monks running wp na rp are not lame they just coutner sins. build wars! Tigercat 17:58, 8 August 2008 (EDT) ::Buildwars for life. I havent followed you at all, i just read from your page lols. And monk is lame, its all faggotry ;( worse than that SoJ SH shit. Depeche is also faggot over guild chat as of always imo, and he runs mo mostly so it translates <3 —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 18:00, 8 August 2008 (EDT) What the fuck? http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Build_talk%3AD%2FN_The_Regenerator&diff=663823&oldid=663822 Why the hell did you remove my comment? Take a look at PvX:TALK please--Golden19pxStar 22:38, 14 August 2008 (EDT) :: im sry i didnt realize i did that, im still newb at wiki. im very sry Tigercat 00:09, 15 August 2008 (EDT)